Freaky Friday Night Dinner
by EatenByATurtle
Summary: After a blowout at dinner between Lorelai and Emily the maid gives them a magical truffle, when they wake up the next morning they are in each other bodies and the only way to get back to normal is to understand the world through each others eyes. Java Junkie bits sprinkled in all over, takes place later in season five.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey fellow gillies, it's my very first time posting a GG fanfic so please no throwing rotten tomatoes at me just yet! This fic is one of the three Gilmore Girls stories I have been working on the last few months but the first to have a finished chapter, so hooray for me not procrastinating enough to finally get this up. I don't have the characters voices down yet and probably never will completely (I'm no ASP) but let me know what you think anyways, should I keep going or pack up my stories and head for the hills?

Lorelai studied the mirror, studied it more than she ever would. She reached up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, then grabbed it back out, then pushed it behind her ear again. She ran her hand down her sides smoothing her dress then her hands went back to her hair to grab the piece from behind her ear and pull it out again. She exhaled deeply then grabbed her purse off the dresser and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Are you sure you can't come?" She asked Rory who was lying on the couch covered in four different blankets.

"I'm sure."

"Oh come on, can't you just try a little harder to feel better."

"I spent the last six hours throwing up into a Hello Kitty bowl, if it was physically possible to try harder to feel better I would have done it already."

"Ohh, I could tell them that I'm sick."

"Stop being such a baby and just go."

"But without you there I don't have my buffer, I need my buffer!"

"You spent sixteen years with them before I came around."

"Even a better point, you see how that turned out."

"Go or I will throw up on your shoes."

"I'm going, I'm going." Lorelai said then started walking to the door before she turned back. "If I'm not back in three hours, call the police."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"You're right, dinner might be nice. What do you think we are gonna have, maybe some salmon pate or duck liver mousse."

"Mommm!" Rory said covering her ears. "Get out of here!"

"Bye sweets." Lorelai said then walked out the front door.

She spent the next twenty minutes driving and coming up with prepared topics to switch to if needed, so far the only thing she had come up with was talking about volcano's since Rory made her watch a documentary on them the other day. She pulled up into the driveway and turned off her car, her eyes went straight to the door, it almost looked like it was moving further and further from her. She took one quick look in her car mirror before hopping out and walking up to the door.

"Take your coat?" The maid asked as she walked inside.

"Yes, thank you." Lorelai said handing her her coat then she looked around the house. "Are they playing an intense game of hide and seek?"

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing, where are my parents?"

"Your mother is in the living room." She said then Lorelai walked over and found her mother standing by the drink cart.

"Hey bartender, can I get some shots of tequila?" Lorelai said earning herself an eye roll.

"I got your martini ready." Emily said and handed her the drink, they both walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"So where's dad?"

"He is in Sweden for work till Monday, it is just going to be the two of us tonight." Emily said as Lorelai was taking a sip of her martini.

"I think I'm gonna need a stronger drink."

"Well sip quickly on the way to the dining room, dinner has been done for ten minutes. Clearly Rory is the only reason you make it here on time any other night." Emily said while they started walking.

"So you hear about those volcanoes, man those things are pretty crazy."

"You may bring out the food now!" Emily yelled as the two of them took their seats, they were quickly served with a couple plates of food.

"Looks good." Lorelai said picking up her fork.

"So how is that boyfriend of yours?" Emily asked then Lorelai set down her fork.

"Luke."

"I know his name."

"He is fine."

"Just fine?"

"He's good, he's great, he is having a grand ol' time."

"What? I am not allowed to ask how your boyfriend is doing?"

"If wondering how he is is the only thing you are getting at then yes, you are allowed to ask."

"It was." Emily said then they started eating, after a minute or so she spoke up again. "Christoper called this week."

"Here it is."

"What, he just wanted to say how sorry he is for what happened at our vow renewal and he said you won't take his calls."

"I'm not taking his calls because he plotted with you to breakup my relationship, and he said some really crappy stuff to Luke to that I still haven't forgiven him for."

"He only did all that because he loves you."

"Woah, well he has got a funny way of showing his love! Loving someone is wanting to see them happy no matter what, not just showing up out of the blue then throwing a tantrum to try and get your way because you are mad that you want something you can't have."

"But he could have you, you could be a family like you always wanted."

"Like YOU always wanted mom, not me. And he can't have me because I have Luke."

"You really want to throw your life away with that man?"

"I am not throwing my life away mom, Luke is such an amazing guy and you would know that if you just gave him a chance."

"He runs a diner Lorelai, he lives in an office."

"Well at least he is here unlike Christoper or even dad for that matter."

"What does your father have to do with this?"

"He isn't even here half the time, he is flying across the world and seeing new places while you get to sit at home all by yourself."

"He is making a living and you might understand that if your boyfriend had to travel further than the local butcher shop for work."

"Clearly this is something you are never going to understand so I'm just going to leave." Lorelai said and stood up from her chair.

"We are not through with dinner yet."

"You know I don't really have an appetite anymore, besides you probably have some high class tight ass event to plan anyways." She said before leaving the room and grabbing her coat, seconds later the maid walked up behind her.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Well orange really isn't my color and if I stay here any longer I'm might end up in a prison jumpsuit."

"But you didn't even get dessert."

"That's fine, I don't need anything else from that women."

"But you have to take a truffle for later, it will change your whole view on everything." The maid said holding out a truffle in a colorful tin foil wrapper.

"Well if a truffle is good enough to do that I better take it." Lorelai said then grabbed the candy out of her hand. "Thank you." She said before she walked out the door.

Later that night Emily stood in her room folding the clothes she had just changed out of and setting them in the laundry hamper, she walked over to her bed ready to climb under the covers when she noticed a colorful wrapped piece of candy on her pillow, she picked it up and looked at it oddly before opening it up and taking a bite, she turned to throw the wrapper away when she noticed writing on the inside of the tin foil.

"A journey soon begins

it's prize reflected in another's eyes

when what you see is what you lack

then selfless love will change you back." She read to herself then threw the wrapper into the trash before leaving the room.

Back at The Crap Shack Lorelai returned home, after shutting the front door she lazily removed her coat and threw it onto the coat rack. She heard the noise of something falling out of her jacket pocket then bent over to pick it up, looking at it in the dark she noticed it was the colorfully wrapped truffle the maid had gave her. She opened it while walking to the couch and sitting down, she took a bite making a mmhm sound afterwards then finished the rest. She noticed the inside of the wrapper had print in it and begun to read it.

"A journey soon begins

it's prize reflected in another's eyes

when what you see is what you lack

then selfless love will change you back."

She nods it off wondering why people feel the need to write things inside of candy wrappers, you don't need some kind of puzzle. It's candy, how much more fun can it get? She shifts into a laying down position then rests her head on one of the throw pillow, looking across the room she sees the moonlight hitting one of her photos perfectly. It's the one of her as a kid, standing in front of the Gilmore house with the same expression she wears most Friday nights at that house. She sighed then snuggled up more to the clown faced throw pillow, clicked on the television and slowly closed her eyes.

Hearing the alarm go off Lorelai lifted her head from her pillow and squirted her eyes at the clock, it read 6:00 am. She shoved her face back into the pillow and mumbled "Luke, your alarm is going off… Luke!"

When there is no answer she slaps the alarm clock turning the annoying beeping sound off then rolls over to wake Luke, realizing he isn't there she sits up and rubs her eyes. When she opens them she notices she is not in her room, she is in her parents bedroom.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

She hops off the bed onto her feet then started to walk out of the bedroom when she notices her reflection in the mirror and screams, she is her mother. She walks closer to the mirror and touches her face, moving it around hoping she would be able to pull it off and just be herself again. Looking over at the dresser she see her mothers car keys then picks them up and runs out of the room.

Once she arrives at the house she originally fell asleep she grabs the key out of the turtle and she opens the front door then quietly walks inside, she starts to head towards the stairs when she sees herself asleep on the couch.

"Man this is weird." She whispers to herself then walks over to the couch and sits down on the coffee table. She gives her mom a few shakes then her eyes open and Lorelai's hand covers her mouth quickly. "Mom, don't freak out. It's Lorelai."

Uncovering her mouth Emily just looks at her confused and says "What?"

"I don't know what is going on but when I woke up I was in your body and I guess you are in mine."

"This is one of your jokes, isn't it?"

"Yes mom, I had an Emily suit specially made just so that I could kidnap you, leave you in my house then wake you up and pretend we switched bodies."

"We're at your house?" Emily says then sits up and grabs her neck. "Why am I sleeping on this god awful couch?"

"I fell asleep on it last night."

"You couldn't walk the twenty feet to your bedroom?"

"This really isn't the time to criticize my sleeping places, we are having a crisis here!"

"It isn't possible that we switched bodies, that kind of stuff is fictional." Emily says then Lorelai hops up, goes to the bathroom and returns with a mirror, she looks at it then looks back at Lorelai. "I'm you."

"Yes."

"I'm you."

"I don't think repeating yourself is gonna change us back."

"What is going on here?"

"I am just as clueless as you are right now."

"This can't be real, I must be dreaming."

"Trust me you aren't, the pinch marks on my arm are proof of that."

"How could this have even happened?" Emily says then Rory walked out into the living room half asleep looking at the both with squinted eyes.

"I was wondering what all the noise was, what are you doing here grandma... and why are you in your pajamas?"

"I slept here, upstairs in your moms room." Lorelai said quickly hoping Emily wouldn't try to answer her question.

"Oh, I just figured mom was too lazy to walk upstairs to her bed but I didn't know you were using it." Rory said then Emily gave Lorelai the " _I told you so"_ look. "So why'd you sleep over grandma?"

"Well your Grandpa is out of town and we had this ummm white van that has been driving around outside our house at all hours of the night so I just didn't feel very safe staying there alone so I asked your mother if I could stay here and after several minutes of back and forth she agreed."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna head back to bed now, I'll see you when I wake up if you are still here."

"I probably will be." Lorelai said then Rory walked to her room and went back to bed. "Let's go upstairs to my room so she doesn't hear us talking."

"Sure, now you are capable of walking to your room from the couch." Emily said making Lorelai roll her eyes, she followed her upstairs then they got into the bedroom and closed the door. "Alright, so how could have this happened?"

"I don't know mom, all I remember was going to sleep then bam, I wake up like this."

"Okay, let's retrace our steps, the last time we saw each other was at dinner."

"Boy wasn't that fun."

"What all happened after you left, did you have any weird feelings?"

"You mean a weird feeling in my gut like I was about to turn into my mother overnight? No, I don't think so."

"Well what did you do from the time you left my house to the time you fell asleep on the lumpy couch?"

"Well I got in my car... Then I got back out of my car and went over to your fountain and shoved a rock into the water spout."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm telling my story here.. Then I got back into my car and drove home, I stopped once on the way for gas but that's it. When I got home I came inside, ate the truffle your maid gave me then laid down on the couch and watched TV till I fell asleep."

"The maid gave you a truffle?"

"Yeah."

"And you ate it?!"

"I'm not one to turn down a free truffle."

"The maid gave me a truffle too." Emily said then they both looked at each other and gasped.

"Oh god, we should have known that someday one of your maids would put a curse on us, I just had it pegged as that one with the rabbit's foot collection."

"Didn't the wrapper say something on it?"

"Yes! I remember reading something on it about perceptive or something like that."

"We have to remember what it says, it could help us figure out what's going on."

"We just have to go find my wrapper, it's probably in the couch cushions."

"What?" Emily says looking at her strangely.

"Sometimes when I'm really cozy instead of getting up and having to go all the way to the trash bin I just shove stuff in between the couch cushions." Lorelai said then they headed back downstairs and started digging through the couch.

"Tootsie roll wrappers, coffee to go cup, some type of green food." Emily said pulling stuff out of the couch.

"I think that was part of a bagel I ate." Lorelai says and Emily throws it across the room then wipes her hands off on the throw pillow. "Ah ha! Found it."

"What does it say?"

"A journey soon begins

it's prize reflected in another's eyes

when what you see is what you lack

then selfless love will change you back."

"That is the same thing mine said.. What does that mean?"

"I'm not quite sure.. This would be a lot easier if Rory could help us, she's always good with riddles."

"Then let's ask her."

"Yeah sure, let's go tell Rory we ate a cursed truffle and now we got transported into each other's bodies. But hey, can you figure out this riddle for us."

"That might seem a little crazy."

"A little crazy? If anyone finds out they will put us in straight jackets and we will be locked inside four padded walls."

"Fine, we'll just have to figure this out on our own then."

"Alright so we have to see something we lack, something in each others eyes. Selfless love will change you back... So what we lack.. What we lack is the ability to see things through each others eyes, so our selfless act would be to.."

"Understand the world through each others eyes."

"Great, so we have to start understanding each other. It's been over thirty years already and that still hasn't happened."

"Is there any other way?"

"I'm not sure... Wait, we could talk to your maid! She made us this way so maybe she can switch us back, give us magical white truffle and change us back."

"But I fired her."

"Why would you fire her?"

"She left a truffle on my pillow, I don't live in a hotel Lorelai."

"Well is there anyway that we can still contact her?"

"I still have her number in my phone."

"Okay, call it!"

"I don't have my phone with me, I left it at the house I fell asleep at."

"We can look her number up then, the phone book is somewhere around here." Lorelai says then there starts moving stuff around looking for it when Lorelai's cell phone on the coffee table starts ringing, she reaches over and picks it up answering it. "Hey."

"Who is this?" Luke says from the other line and Lorelai's eyes widen then she pulls the phone away from her and covers it up.

"Why did I answer it?" Lorelai asks Emily then puts the phone back to her ear. "It's Emily Gilmore."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Is Lorelai there?"

"Yes, but her hands are full, I'll put you on speaker." Lorelai says and switches it to speaker then waves at Emily to say something.

"Hello Luke." Emily says unsure how she is supposed to start a conversion out with him.

"Why are your hands full?"

"I'm ah, cleaning out my closet."

"Really?" Luke said then Lorelai covered up the phone again.

"Cleaning my closet, you couldn't have picked something more believable than that."

"You could have just said I was busy and couldn't talk."

"Lorelai, you still there?" Luke said from the phone and Lorelai uncovered it again.

"Yeah." Lorelai said then Emily quickly cut in.

"Yeah, I'm still here. So wazzup?"

"You never called me last night to let me know if Rory was feeling any better."

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch before I got the chance to call you."

"You slept on the couch again, we might as well put your bed in the living room."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Lorelai whispered while holding the phone away from them.

"I would probably miss the sniff neck I get from sleeping on the couch."

"So how is Rory doing?"

"She is still sleeping."

"Okay, well I'll stop by when I get the chance to bring over her mashed potatoes."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye Luke." Emily said then Lorelai hung up the phone and winced at her.

"Did you really say wazzup?"

"I was nervous, I don't know how you talk to him."

"Well I don't say wazzup." Lorelai said then they started looking for the phonebook again.

"Why is he bringing mashed potatoes?"

"It's a thing he does, it's a long story."

"May I hear it?"

"When Rory was younger she had the chicken pox and she came up with this crazy theory that she would get better faster if she ate mashed potatoes and after she ate all the ones we had at the house we went to Luke's and she told him her theory and asked him if he could make some, he did and then he started bringing a big bowl of mashed potatoes to our house everyday for like a week till her chicken pox were all gone. Out of all her friends she got rid of them the fastest so she said I knew it, I knew it would work, and every time after that when she got a cold or a flu Luke would bring her mashed potatoes. She understands now that they don't actually make her get better faster but it's like a little tradition they have."

"I didn't know you knew Luke when Rory was younger, the first time I met him was at Rory's sixteenth birthday party."

"We met him when Rory was eleven, so about nine years ago."

"Five years you knew him and never brought him up."

"We really didn't talk much back then, not that we are getting communicator of the year awards or anything but it was different than how we are now."

"I guess we didn't really talk back then, aside from the occasional yams joke at thanksgiving."

"By the way I have another one for this Thanksgiving." Lorelai said laughing then Emily rolled her eyes.

"Have you found the phone book yet?"

"I know it is somewhere in this room, I just don't remember where."

"Why don't you check the couch cushions?"

"Haha." Lorelai said dryly then found the book under a stack of magazines and flipped it open. "Okay, what's her name?"

"Sophie."

"Wasn't Sophie the one blonde maid who you thought was coming to work drunk?"

"Oh yeah, maybe it was Alexander, or Abigail... Wait no, it was Tabitha! I'm sure of it."

"Alright, I'm not even gonna ask how you got to that name from the other ones. What's her last name?"

"I don't know."

"You need the full name to look someone up."

"Oh, well I don't know her full name. I know that she likes to over use pledge though."

"That's perfect, I'll just go into the phone book under pledge lovers and look for her name."

"Is it really necessary for your jokes right now?"

"You are the one who brought up the pledge."

"We can just go get my phone from the house."

"I will go get it myself, you have to start cleaning out my closet."

"You can't be serious."

"Well it won't make sense if you don't."

"What am I supposed to do if Luke comes home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are dating."

"Yes?"

"Is he gonna want to do anything?"

"What do you think we are, animals? It's eight am and Rory is home sick."

"I don't mean like that, I mean like a kiss."

"Yeah, probably... Ohhh. Well it would just be a little peck, you could handle that."

"I have not kissed another man in forty years of marriage and I'm not going to start now, especially with my daughters boyfriend."

"Oh, pretend to be sick, Luke won't kiss me when I'm sick."

"Richard is the same way."

"Men."

"But how do I pretend to be sick?"

"Well Rory has the flu so it makes sense that I would be getting sick, maybe bring up that you are feeling nauseous and you are thinking you might have caught Rory's flu. And he knows the most contagious you are is right when the flu starts so he won't even think about kissing me, well you."

"Alright, but what if Rory wakes up?"

"She's got a good two or three hours of sleep left in her so you should be okay." Lorelai says then grabs the cars keys and starts to leave.

"And change clothes while you are there, I don't want to neighbors thinking I've gone insane and started driving around town dressed in my pajamas."

"Or I can just add a nightcap and slippers then tell them I'm going to a dress up party."

Lorelai left then Emily went upstairs to the bedroom and starting digging through the closet, after about forty-five minutes and several disapproving faces towards Lorelai's wardrobe she heard the front door open. She threw some clothes aside and hopped up off of the floor.

"Wow, that was easy to get up." Emily said to herself, amazed by how it felt to be in a over twenty years younger body then she started heading downstairs. "You better not have sped in my car!"

"What are you talking about?" Luke said walking around the corner and into the living room, holding a giant bowl of what she assumed was the mashed potatoes they had talked about.

"Sorry, I thought you were my mom."

"I don't think she took your jeep, it's still in the front yard."

"Oh well, I guess she can speed then."

"So your mom is coming back?"

"Yeah, she just forgot a few things she wanted while she stays here."

"Your mom is staying here?"

"Just till my dad gets back, she was freaked out to stay alone and she wore me down so."

"I'll hurry and get these mashed potatoes in the fridge so I can get out of here before she gets back."

"Why would you want to get out of here before she comes back?"

"You know why, and I'd rather not get the famous Emily Gilmore leerings."

"They're famous leerings?"

"You know the one, where she instantly looks you up and down and you can literally see the judgement in her eyes."

"Oh, that one." Emily said then looked him over.

"That's a really good impression.. I'm gonna go put these in the fridge." Luke said then disappeared into the kitchen, when he came back he stood next to her told her he had to get back to the diner. When he leaned in to kiss her she pulled away quickly and looked the other way, his face dropped when he looked over at her and her face was practically glued to her shoulder. "Something wrong, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I might be getting Rory's flu, I've been nauseous since I woke up this morning." Emily said then Luke put his hand on her forehead checking the temperature then let it fall to cup her cheek, Emily swallowed deeply trying not to freak out that her daughters boyfriend was brushes his fingers on her cheek.

"Why are you cleaning out your closet? You should be resting."

"I think I will go do that now." Emily said then turned to go back upstairs when he grabbed her hand and held it.

"I'll come over right after work and check on you, call me if you need anything."

"I will." She said then he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving out the front door.

A half an hour later Lorelai finally returned home, she walked up the steps and into her bedroom where Emily was lying on the bed reading a magazine.

"You are already done cleaning the closet? That usually takes me two hours, three if I just went shopping."

"I was cleaning the closet but then Luke told me to lay down since I wasn't feeling very well."

"So Luke did show up?"

"Yes, and apparently I have a famous leering."

"Oh, the one where you look someone over and you can just see the judgement in your eyes."

"Yeah, that one.. I thought you said Luke was an amazing guy?"

"He is."

"Well he couldn't have gotten out of here any faster when he heard I was coming back."

"That's because you petrify him mom."

"I do not."

"He flinches when you walk by him, this is a man who wasn't even afraid of The Exorcist."

"Why would he be afraid of me?"

"Because you are the mother of his girlfriend and he cares so much about respecting you but then you treat him like he is nothing and send another guy in to break up his relationship."

"Well if he is as tough as you say he is it shouldn't bother him." Emily said then Lorelai just exhales and holds her cell phone out to her.

"Here is your phone, call her so we can end this as quickly as possible." Lorelai said then Emily grabbed the phone and scrolled till she found the number she needed and started dialing, she only got a dial tone from the other end so she tried to call again."

"It keeps making a weird sound, like a long beep sound."

"That means the number isn't working."

"Why wouldn't it be working, it's the number she gave me."

"She disconnected it, probably so she wouldn't get an angry phone call from two people she body switched."

"So what do we do now, how do we find her?"

"Go to the supermarket and wait in the aisle with the Pledge?"

"Lorelai."

"I don't know, is there anything she said to you? Like where she lived or where she hung out?"

"The maids really don't ever talk to me."

"Why wouldn't they talk to you, you are such a delight."

"Wait… I could file a police report!"

"What? If you tell a police officer what is going on we are the ones they are gonna put behind bars."

"No, we don't tell them this part but we tell them my maid stole something from me and took off. Didn't even show up for work the next day and disconnected her phone line, then I give them all the information she gave me."

"Her first name and the disconnected phone number."

"They will find her for us."

"That could actually work. What should we say she took?"

"Ahh, oh! How about that beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace with the white gold chain your father gave me for my last birthday?"

"Didn't you lose that months ago?"

"Yes, but even if they can't find her then at least I have an excuse for your father about why I don't have it anymore."

"My master."

"What?"

"Never mind." Lorelai said then they heard the sink downstairs in the kitchen start running.

"What is that?"

"It's the kitchen sink, Rory must be up. Now this is gonna be the real challenge.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Gillies, look who finally stop staring blankly at their computer screen long enough to post a second chapter! I've had this chapter finished for quite some time but didn't get around to proof reading it till now and I wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews, I would have been surprised to get one good review let alone six. Since I'm usually just on here reading L&L fics I didn't even realize how few Lorelai and Emily stories there was till it was pointed out, they are definitely a fun pair to write and I'm glad people enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. Also I didn't clear up the time frame in my first chapter but this is end of season five without the Rory stealing the yacht drama, sorry for the lack of reality but then again this is a story about a magical truffle. So enjoy!

" _Nevermind." Lorelai said then they heard the sink downstairs in the kitchen start running._

" _What is that?"_

" _It's the kitchen sink, Rory must be up. Now this is gonna be the real challenge.."_

"What do we do, do we hide up here?"

"No, why?"

"Because she will know I'm not you."

"Mom, Rory may be a smart kid but there is no way that she would ever come to the conclusion that her mother is now her grandmother and vise a versa."

"I don't know how to do this, you see each other all the time and she is going to notice something is different."

"Just go downstairs and act like me, tell her about her mashed potatoes then offer to make them for her which she will decline because of the microwave fire of '98."

"Why aren't you coming down?"

"I will be down in a few minutes, I have to call and make the report. Just go.. and call her hun." Lorelai said shoving Emily out of the bedroom, she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Rory was sitting down with her head resting on the kitchen table. She took a deep breath before walking over and putting her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"How you feeling, hun?" She said and Rory just moaned. "That bad, huh?"

"I feel like my stomach was pulled up my esophagus then shoved back down it repeatedly."

"That's an unsettling image.. You think you are ready to eat yet, Luke brought over mashed potatoes."

"Aww, yes. What would we do without Luke?"

"Probably starve." Emily said then Rory staggered to the fridge and grabbed them out. "Do you want me to cook them for you?"

"Oh no, not after last time."

"Are you never going to let me live down the microwave fire of '99?" She threw both her hands up the way she knew Lorelai would do when she defended herself.

"'98."

"What?"

"The microwave fire was in '98, not '99."

"Oh yeah, I meant '98. But it's been seven years, don't you have any faith in me?"

"Okay, you can try." She held the bowl out to her, Emily just looked at it like it was some foreign object, not thinking she would let her try and cook it.

"I can't now, there is too much pressure." She said then Rory shook her head and turned back towards the microwave, she removed the plastic and put it in before turning back and looking at Emily.

"So… Grandma?"

Emily's eyes shot up to her and she was pretty sure she was about to have an aneurysm, she thought how could she have figured it out already? Did she really mess it up by not knowing the right year they had a stupid microwave fire?

"What?"

"Grandma is here, how are you doing?" Rory said then Emily felt herself calm down, finally able to breath normally again.

"Good."

"Good?" She said a little shocked, Emily quickly realizes good would not be a term Lorelai would use when referring to spending time with her.

"Well you know, we haven't killed each other yet so that's always a good sign."

"How long is she staying?"

"Till your grandpa gets back on Monday."

"Well I hope she doesn't catch my flu while she's here, Paris used the rest of my disinfect spray on our dorm so I didn't get to do the house."

"She might have already caught it, I'm getting the beginning of it myself."

"Sorry, I tried to keep it to myself. I even watched my hands right when I woke up in case I touched my face in my sleep."

"It's fine, I could use an excuse to stay home all day and watch movies."

"Like you ever needed an excuse before.. Oh, you know what, we should have a movie night with grandma."

"I'm not sure movie nights are her type of thing."

"I think she would really enjoy being included in one, what kind of movies do you think she would want to watch?"

"How about The Exorcist?" She said not really sure what it was about but remembering Lorelai mentioned it earlier.

"Are you trying to scare grandma away."

"Yes." Emily said with a little laugh, sure Lorelai would love any idea to scare her away. Lorelai all finished with her phone call walked into the kitchen after listening to their conversion awhile, she thought to herself about how her mother was actually doing a decent job playing her so far.

"Morning." Lorelai said looking over at Rory.

"Morning grandma, how did you sleep?"

"Alright, I might have slept better if your mom's mattress wasn't hard as a rock." She said then Rory turned to grab her mashed potatoes out of the microwave, Lorelai quickly mouthed the word "Coffee." to Emily who looked back at her confused, she pointed behind her at the coffee pot and mouthed it again. "Coffee." Emily realized what she was saying then stood up and started pouring a cup of coffee.

"You want some coffee, mom?" Emily said offering her the full cup in her hands, Lorelai nodded taking the cup from her and Emily turned around and made another cup for herself.

"Hey grandma, we were thinking since you are staying the night you could join us for one of our famous movie nights."

"Famous movie night?"

"Yeah, we usually watch two or three movies, eat all the junk food we can and try not to pass out because that gives the other person full rights to draw anything they want on the sleeping person's face."

"Anything?"

"We've went to some dark places before."

"That sounds interesting, maybe not the last part but I guess I'll just have to stay awake till the end."

"We can take the face drawing off the table for tonight only, understood mom?" Rory said glaring over at Emily.

"Got it, no drawing profanity on each other's faces."

"And I think I'll sit out for the junk food part, don't think my system could handle all that sugar yet."

"Maybe we should just take junk food off the table too since neither of us are feeling good." Emily said and Lorelai shook her head.

"Isn't it just watching movies then?" Lorelai said not wanting her junk food taken away.

"Yes, but you never really eat that kind of stuff anyways so I'm sure it won't be a problem for you."

"I guess you are right."

"I can go pick out some movies to rent, what do you like grandma?" Rory said grabbing a notebook and pen out of the drawer.

"Oh you don't have to go while you are sick, me and your mom can go pick some out later."

"Okay, but make sure she picks out at least one you would like even if she tries to talk you out of it which she usually does."

"Do I got any vetoes?" Emily asked.

"No, she gets to pick one movie without any harassment from you."

"Fineee." Emily said and Rory took a seat at the table with them, taking a few bites of her food.

"So did you both drive back here after dinner yesterday?"

"Yup."

"I looked outside my window last night to see if you were home and only saw the Jeep."

"Your grandma's car is dark, you probably just couldn't see it."

"You forgot the porch light on again, I could see the whole yard."

"You must have had a pretty bad fever, it's been parked in the same spot all night."

"And I have it parked behind the Jeep, it would be hard to see out your window." Lorelai said.

"I guess that would make it pretty difficult to see." She said and went back to eating, not giving it a second thought.

It had been an hour, an hour of bickering, mocking and lots of disagreement but Lorelai and Emily had finally settled on three movie choices. Wizard of Oz since it was one of Rory's favorite as a kid, The Exorcist because Emily pointed it out having no idea what it was about which Lorelai thought would be entertaining and Signin' in the Rain, one of the many Emily had suggested and the only one Lorelai didn't make a face at.

"See, I told you we could do it." Lorelai said as they walked out of the movie rental shop.

"It took us an hour to do what would take anyone else five minutes to do."

"An hour would be a record for me and Rory, besides you were the one who turned down so many of my picks."

"You couldn't expect me to watch any of the ones you were telling me about, that one with the dead guy."

"Weekend at Bernie's."

"It sounds terrible, how could people believe he is alive and wouldn't the body get rigor mortis or start to smell."

"It's just a movie, you don't think people really break into song the same way they do in the musicals you watch."

"Still seems like an awful story plot." She said then Lorelai's cell phone starts ringing. "Should I answer it this time?" Lorelai nods and Emily picks up the phone. "Hello? No, but she is right next to me.. Give me a minute, I'll hand the phone to her." She covers the phone and whispers to Lorelai. "It's for you."

"Me, Emily?"

"Yes, it's the Hartford police station." Emily says and hands her the phone.

"Hello, this is Emily Gilmore… Yes.. Oh that's great, yeah I'll come as soon as I can… Okay, thank you." Lorelai said then hung up the phone.

"They found her?"

"They did, and they found the necklace."

"That's not possible, I lost that necklace long before she was my maid."

"Lucky for us she owned a similar one which is why they are holding her in custody till we see it."

"So we just go there and say it's the necklace."

"No, we say it isn't it."

"What? Then how do we get her in trouble for doing this." Emily said pointing between them.

"We don't need to get her in trouble, we just need her to switch us back and she can't do that from inside a jail cell."

"How do we do this then?"

"We go in and we say that is not the same necklace, they won't be able to hold her without evidence. We wait outside the station then when she comes out we go over and talk to her, make her undo this curse."

"Alright, let's go see what she can do."

"She did cause us a lot of suffering though so maybe we can stop and get lunch first, let her stew there awhile longer."

"I could go for something to eat, all you have at your house is marshmellows and frozen pizza."

"Rory is going to wonder where we are though so you should call and say we are going to your house to get some of your stuff."

"I do need more stuff, I'm not using that cinnamon toothpaste again."

The two of them sat outside the police station in the jeep, it had been about a half an hour since they had been inside. They told the officer working the case they were sorry for the inconvenience but that was not their necklace, he told them they would have to let her go because they had nothing to hold her on and they said they understood and left. The plan seemed to be working out perfectly so far and now all they needed to do was wait till she was released.

"You should really get heated seats." Emily said while she played around with the buttons in Lorelai's car.

"It's seventy degrees out."

"I know but it's a nice feature to have in the winter time, especially in a car with zip up windows."

"Every time I'm been in a car with heated seats I get the 'hot cross buns' song stuck in my head, it's almost as bad as the small world song."

"You wouldn't get it stuck in your head if your radio worked."

"Can we stop talking about my car, it's fine the way it is, when the key turns it starts which makes it good enough for me."

"I'm just trying to make conversion." Emily said then they sat there quietly for a minute.

"Hot cross buns, hot cross buns." Lorelai started singing to herself. "Dammit."

"There she is!" Emily said pointing at her former maid walking out of the precinct, the both of them hopped out of the jeep and walked over to her. "Hello Tabitha." She said making her turn around and look at the both of them.

"If that is your real name." Lorelai added.

"It is, would you like to see my police report?" Tabitha snarked back at her.

"Why are we the ones getting attitude?" Emily asked.

"You fired me, then you tried to get me arrested."

"You gave us a cursed truffle, now it may have been delicious but usually the only downside to eating them is extra calories not exchanging bodies with your mother." Lorelai said.

"The truffles were not cursed." She said then Emily cut in, stepping closer to her holding up the truffle wrapper Lorelai had opened the night before.

"Don't pretend you don't know what you did to us, we read your little riddle inside the wrapper."

"I'm not pretending, I know what it did to the both of you but it is not a curse."

"Explain how this isn't a curse? We have to pretend to be each other to our family and friends or they will think we are crazy." Lorelai said, clearly not happy with how she was making it seem like this wasn't a big deal.

"What I gave you is a blessing."

"Are you insane? Like one of those people who make voodoo dolls of the their enemies and stab them with pins?"

"I saw the way you two act around each other, I used to have that same relationship with my mom."

"What did someone give you a magical truffle and it changed everything between you two and now you think it's gonna be the same with us?" Lorelai yelled then Emily put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai, people are looking." Emily said then Lorelai looked at a family walking by them who were staring.

"Sorry, just rehearsing a play. It's not very good, got a lot of work to do." She smiled at them and they just awkwardly looked away.

"The answer is no, my mother died. And afterwards I realized how foolish we were being, if we would have just accepted each other for what we were then we could have had a good relationship.. Haven't either of you ever wondered what it would be like to finally understand each other?" She said sincerely then Lorelai and Emily both looked at each other, Emily turned back to look at Tabitha.

"We don't care if you think what you are doing is best for us, we just want you to change us back so we can go on living a normal life."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, only you can change yourselves back."

"What? You must have someway to switch us back, you made us this way!"

"I don't."

"So what, we are just stuck like this now?" Lorelai asked.

"It's your choice how long you stay that way." She said, Lorelai was about to say more but Emily cut her off.

"Lorelai, let's go, this whole plan was fruitless."

"You will thank me for this one day."

"Don't expect a thank you card anytime soon." Lorelai said then they both started walking away, after they got into the car Lorelai starts it and drives off leaving her far behind them.

"That women has some nerve doing this to us, and then acting like she is giving us some kind of blessing. I swear we should have left her in that jail cell, tell the police I was wrong, that was my necklace they found." Emily ranted, Lorelai looked over and decided to say what was on her mind since Tabitha told them it was not a curse.

"Maybe she is right."

"What?"

"I have wondered what it would be like, you know, if things were different between us."

"Our relationship is fine the way it is."

"Mom, we can't even make it through ten minutes of dinner alone without getting into a screaming fight, we have never took the time to try and see each others side of things."

"Lorelai, I will never understand the things you do and you won't understand the things I do. We will never be like you and Rory so we are just gonna be stuck like this."

"We don't have to be like me and Rory, my mind is currently residing in your body and I still know that is a fantasy. But it doesn't mean we can't try, would it really be so hard?"

"We can try, but I don't know what good it will do."

"Best case scenario, we succeed and go back to our own bodies with a better relationship."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"One of us end up killing the other, the other gets stuck in the wrong body and spends the rest of their days rotting in a prison cell."

"Sounds more possible than the first option." Emily said as they pulled up at the Gilmore house. After going inside Emily located a couple suitcases and brings them into her bedroom, Lorelai is picking out outfits of Emily's that she would feel most comfortable wearing which is mostly neutral colored blouses and skirts.

"Every pair of pajamas you have are so soft and so silky." Lorelai said running her hand on one on Emily's pajama sets.

"It's the material, you be surprised what clothes without bunny print can feel like."

"I don't have bunny print pj's, monkey's yes but I leave the bunnies for tee shirts." Lorelai said as she gathered up all the clothes and started packing them into the bags.

"Bunny pajamas is all you would wear when you were little, you must have went through fifteen different sets."

"I remember I cried for hours when the maid accidentally shrunk my blue button up pair with all the baby bunnies on it in the dryer, you made her drive across town to buy me a new pair and after I got it you fired her for making me cry."

"Well the women couldn't even work a dryer, she would have never made it as a maid."

"How old was I then?"

"You must have been seven or eight, you were in a big rabbit phase then and it was a few weeks before the holiday. Richard had bought you a copy of 'The Velveteen Rabbit' for Christmas that year and to get you to stop crying I had him give it to you as an early gift."

"And you read it to me at bedtime that night."

"I'm surprised you remember all that."

"It was my favorite Christmas, I mean it wasn't technically Christmas and I had spent so long crying that my head felt like it was going to fall off but laying in bed that night with my new pajamas and you and dad sitting with me reading that book... It was one of my favorite moments from my childhood."

"It doesn't seem like that great of a memory, you were crying most of the day."

"But you comforted me, and you made me feel better. I felt like we had this real mother daughter moment."

"What happened after that?"

"The next morning dad went back to work, you planned some party for his firm with Sally Morris. Her daughter Lillian came over with her new yo yo and we were playing with it in my room, I wasn't very good at it. I tried that walking the dog move and sent the thing flying right into the glass around my dollhouse, you ran in and said I broke it on purpose so I could play with it then we got into a big fight about."

"I forgot about that, Sally told me you were out of control and her daughter wasn't allowed over anymore."

"We fought again when you caught me sneaking Lillian into the house a few weeks later, she was coming over to help me try and fix the glass lid."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't think you would believe me, you didn't when I told you the toy slipped out of my hand."

"I always saw you staring at the dollhouse, I figured you were planning a way to break it and get away with it."

"I really liked looking at it, imagining what it would be like to grow up and live there with my family."

"Hoping you were far away from here."

"Not always, that night you read to me I imagined the house being next door to this one."

"Is your life anything like you imagined it?"

"Not even close, I definitely never thought I'd grow up to be my mother, literally that is."

"I never thought I'd be living some fairy tale where I became my daughter."

"You are doing a good job, I was listening to you talk to Rory this morning."

"I got worried once she had figured it out, I kept thinking I would say something wrong and she would know. I mean we only spend a few hours a week together at the most so I don't really know how you act at home in your own element. And that thing with the car scared me again, I'm not sure how we are going to get through this."

"We should go over some stuff, I know we can't become each other completely but maybe then we could have less red flags."

"Alright, tell me some stuff you would say."

"First off, any type of slang you think a young person might say, for instance wazzup would never come out of my mouth."

"I told you I don't know how you talk to him, I panicked."

"I say hi but I drag it out a bit, like this. Hiii." Lorelai demonstrated letting her voice drop lower.

"Why would you say it like that?"

"Because it's sexy." Lorelai said then Emily pauses a moment.

"What about nicknames, you told me to call Rory hun."

"For Rory I use hun, kid or sweets and for Luke I usually use doll."

"You call him doll?"

"Yeah."

"You know, that's what I called Richard when we were younger."

"I remember, that's where I got it from."

"Really?" Emily asked, surprised Lorelai would want to use a pet name she used.

"Yeah, despite disagreeing with most of the stuff you two said I admired your relationship."

"You did?"

"Well I saw what you both had and I was like that right there is love, it's why I didn't marry Max or even Christopher for that matter. I thought if my love isn't like theirs then it's not real love, and I'd go on waiting forever if I couldn't find what you have."

"And now you call Luke doll?"

"Yes." Lorelai smiled as she said it and Emily zipped up the first suitcase they had packed, brushing off what she had just said she moved on to a new topic.

"Alright we got nicknames down, what else?"

"During movies tonight as much as you want to, do not ask questions. I make up my own scenario instead of wondering what's going to happen, plus I've already seen two of the movies so I know how they go."

"You should ask questions during the one I haven't seen, even if you know the answers."

"And since we are playing the whole flu card you don't have to eat as much I usually do but maybe push food on me so it doesn't look weird when I eat a lot."

"You could just not eat a lot."

"I don't think that is an option." Lorelai said shaking her head, Emily just ignored it.

"What about work?"

"I'm off till Monday and even then we could call in sick so you don't have to worry about that yet."

"And we don't have to worry about your father till Monday."

"That should be good enough for tonight, just never again be in the kitchen more than two minutes without grabbing coffee. That's where we could have been busted if Rory wasn't too sick to notice."

After the two of them finished packing up some of Emily's belongings they headed back to the crap shack, Emily carried her stuff upstairs and put it in Lorelai's bedroom while Lorelai and Rory set up the movie. Rory insisted they start with Emily's pick in case she got too tired to finish all the movies, throughout the movie Emily and Rory made their own commentary about scenes and Lorelai roll her eyes at them the way she assumed Emily would. They were getting close to the end of the movie when they heard the front door open, Rory paused it as Luke came inside with several grocery bags and walked over behind the couch.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Hello Luke." Lorelai said with a small smile.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"And how are you girls feeling?" Luke said looking at Emily and Rory.

"Feeling better after those mashed potatoes." Rory answered.

"It's almost like they are making you better."

"Can a girl never live down a dumb theory she made as a child?"

"Your theory made sense, all the butter and salt you put on the potatoes did not." Luke said then noticed the movie paused on the screen. "Are you watching Singin' in the rain?" Luke asked, Lorelai opened her mouth to mock him for knowing the movie but quickly remembered that wouldn't be something Emily would do and closed it, luckily Rory was thinking the same thing.

"Wait, you had never seen Hard Bodies but you've seen Singin' in the rain?"

"It was one of my mom's favorites, she was really into all the classic musicals."

"My mom's into them too." Emily said looking at Lorelai. "Are you gonna join us?" She said, knowing Lorelai would ask him.

"That depends, have any of you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't really felt up to it."

"You must be sick, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" He said and Rory chuckled. "I brought over ingredients for chicken soup if you girls want some."

"Yes." Rory and Emily both said at the same time.

"Keep watching your movie, it should be done in about an hour." Luke walked away to the kitchen and Rory started the movie back up, Emily leaned over toward Lorelai and began to whisper so Rory could not hear them.

"It takes him an hour to make soup?"

"It's from scratch."

"And I have to eat it?"

"Trust me, you will be happy you did." Lorelai said although Emily didn't quite believe her, she does eat at a diner everyday after all she thought.

The girls continued to watch their first movie and were into their second when Luke walked into the living room, Rory grabbed the television remote and paused the movie as Dorothy was meeting the lion.

"Soup is done."

"Oh can we eat it out here? It's getting to my favorite part." Rory said pointing to the screen, Luke smiled looking at the paused screen of Dorothy smacking the lion on the nose.

"Yeah, I can bring it out. You want some too, Mrs. Gilmore?"

"I suppose I could give it a try."

"I'll help you carry them out." Rory said and stood up following Luke to the kitchen.

"You can tell Luke to call you Emily, I've told him before he could."

"I'll set him straight.. This is going pretty well so far, I thought it would be a lot harder to be each other."

"All we are doing is watching a movie, it's not hard to pretend while everyone has something else to focus on."

"But that joke you made about Gene Kelly's chemistry with the street lamp was pretty good, added a nice Lorelai touch to movie night." Lorelai said then Luke and Rory walked back out each with two bowls in their hands.

"You can sit next to mom and I'll take the chair." Rory said to Luke, Emily looked terrified as he took seat and handed her a bowl of soup and Rory handed Lorelai a bowl then sat down in her chair. Lorelai looked over at her mother then leaned in towards her to whisper.

"Untense and eat your soup." Emily took her spoon moving around a couple pieces of the ingredients before lifting a small portion into her mouth.

"Mhmm. This is amazing, how did you make this?" Lorelai looked over at her and mouthed "really" but Emily didn't even notice since she was busy taking another bite.

"I made it the same way I always do."

"Well I mean it seems even better this time then normally, did you do something different?" She said trying to save herself.

"I added a little more chicken than I usually do."

"That must be it." She went back to eating and Lorelai took a couple bites of her soup.

"This soup is fantastic, Luke."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore."

"I have told you before, you can call me Emily."

"Thank you, Emily."

"You'll have to give me the recipe, I could get the maid to make it when me or Richard are sick." She said taking to opportunity to get the recipe Sookie's been trying to steal since the last time her kids were sick and he made them some, knowing he wouldn't say no to Emily.

"I'll get it to you before the end of the weekend."

They went back to watching their movie while they ate, all the girls ended up having a second bowl while Luke just stuck to one. Once they finished eating and set their bowls on the coffee table Luke rested his arm behind Emily on the couch, lightly touching her back and startling her. She looked over and smiled hoping he couldn't tell how uncomfortable she really was, although she was glad that was all he was doing. When the movie was finally over Rory stood up grabbing a DVD case and switching out the one they just watched for a new one.

"Last movie." She said as she sat back in her chair.

"What do you have picked for the finale?" Luke asked.

"The Exorcist."

"Really, you think you girls can handle it this time?"

"Hey, last time there was only mild screaming."

"Till after the movie when you two accidently bumped into each other in the kitchen and screamed bloody murder."

"I'll admit not one of our finest moments but it's still better than when I was twelve and mom made me watch Misery."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You were walking around like a zombie because you were too scared to sleep at night, I think that's the first time your mom let you have coffee."

"It was, I vaguely remember the rant you gave her about it as I was falling asleep at the counter."

The previews ended and the started the movie, Emily watched trying to keep how creeped out she was hidden but when Regan started crawling down the steps she covered her eyes not wanting to see anymore of it. Luckily Lorelai was doing the same thing so it didn't look out of character for her, Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her tight. Emily didn't seem to notice at the time being more worried about hiding her face from the television screen, Lorelai however did notice. She looked over at them and felt almost jealous, she thought to herself how she never thought she would have to be jealous that her boyfriend was snuggling up with her mother and it made her shiver.

"Movie creeping you out grandma?" Rory said snapping Lorelai back into reality.

"Yeah, the movie is.." Emily finally notices Luke holding her and pulls herself away from him.

"I'm gonna go get some water." She said then Luke stood up before she could.

"I'll get it for you." He said then walked off into the kitchen.

"You couldn't have brought up to water a little sooner?" Lorelai whispered.

"The movie was freaking me out, I didn't even realize his arm was around me. Your father does that all the time during movies."

"Well next time come up with an excuse before I find you two spooning."

"Lorelai!" Emily yelled, much louder than she should have, Rory looked over at her oddly.

"Just trying to scare you."

"You called me Lorelai."

"I thought it had a creepier tone than Rory, and it is your name too after all." Rory nodded unsurely.

"You might want to wait for a scary part to try that."

"Duly noted."

"Here you go." Luke said handing Emily a glass of water before sitting down and putting his arm behind her again.

"Thank you." She said then looked back at the television screen.

Rory's feet hung over the chair she had been sitting in and her head resting on the arm of it having been asleep for some time now she woke to the movie credits and looked around the room, Lorelai, Emily and Luke were propped up on the couch sleeping. She grabbed the remote and turned the movie off deciding to leave everyone sleep figuring they were all exhausted, little did she know just how tiring their day really was. She moved around to get into a more cozy position then laid her head back done and was asleep again instantly. Lorelai and Emily slept peacefully even though they were still unsure of what was to come the next day, would they wake up and realize it was all just a dream or would they have to continue to live in this fantasy world.


End file.
